


Adventures in Decorating

by uptownwarblerr5



Series: Twelve Days of Ficmas - Niff [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Day Four, Fluff, Lima Bean, M/M, jeff and kurt team up, jeff helps, nick and blaine team up, nick gets emotional, niff and klaine are friends, tall vs short, twelve days of ficmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-16 19:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9286106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uptownwarblerr5/pseuds/uptownwarblerr5
Summary: Nick can't reach the top of the Christmas tree.





	

Nick frowns as Jeff begins to laugh, so much so that he begins crying.  
Kurt glanced at Nick, raising an eyebrow. “Is it really that funny?”  
“No.” Nick assured him, sighing when Jeff stops laughing and begins to speak.

 **//flashback//**  
Jeff jumped as there was a large crash from downstairs, followed by a yell from Nick. Jeff ran downstairs and into the living room, rushing over to help Nick - who was stuck under the fallen Christmas tree. Jeff stood the tree back up, kneeling down to look at Nick. “Are you okay baby? What happened?”  
“I was trying to put decorations near the top but I couldn’t reach.” Nick mumbled embarrassedly.  
Jeff suppressed a laugh, helping Nick up and hugging him. “You could have waited for like, five minutes until I came back downstairs.”  
“Oh shush. Now, are we gonna decorate this tree or what?” Nick said with a smile, throwing a rope of tinsel over Jeff’s head. Jeff just laughed, beginning to wrap the tinsel around the top of the tree, while Nick did the same for the bottom of the tree. They finished the tinsel, moving onto baubles and other ornaments. There was an hour or so where they argued about putting snowflakes or reindeer on the tree, eventually settling for both. They took a coffee break and switched on the tv, smiling as they watched the ending of Love Actually.  
“Why don’t we have a tree like Sam’s? His is cool!” Nick whined. Jeff shook his head and smiled when Nick asked to take down the tree and do it again. Needless to say, Jeff flopped down on the couch a few hours later, having caved into Nick’s puppy dog eyes and completely re-done the tree. He sighed as Nick grabbed his hand, pulling him up again. “Jeffie, come on! It’s almost done!”  
Jeff smiled at him, going back upstairs to get the last box of ornaments. He came back downstairs and put them on the floor by the tree, smiling and rolling his eyes at Nick’s excitement. They covered the tree with the last few decorations, sighing in relief when only the star was left. Nick picked it up out of the box and went to put it on top of the tree. Jeff burst out laughing, earning a glare from Nick.  
“You can’t e - even reach th - the top!” Jeff leaned over the couch, stabilising himself as he continued laughing.  
“It’s not funny!” Nick whined. Jeff looked up, seeing the upset look on Nick’s face. He walked over to the brunette, hugging him.  
“I’m sorry for laughing at you. I didn’t think it was that much of a big deal to you.”  
“It’s not, I just really wanted to put the star on.” Nick sighed. Jeff looked at him for a moment before grabbing Nick’s hips and lifting him up. “Oh my god Jeff, what are you doing? Put me down!”  
“No. You wanted to put the star on. I’ll let you do it.” Jeff smiled.  
Nick looked at him for a moment before reaching up to position the star on top of the tree. Jeff put him down, kissing his forehead.  
“Thanks Jeff.”  
“Anytime Nick.”  
**//end flashback//**  
By the end of the story, Jeff and Kurt are laughing hysterically while receiving bitch glares from Nick and Blaine. Blaine slapped Kurt’s arm. “Kurt! It’s not fun being short! We can’t all be tall like you and Jeff!”  
Nick leaned over, high-fiving Blaine. “Thank you! Someone finally said it.”  
Jeff and Kurt leaned sideways simultaneously, wrapping their arms around their boyfriends.  
“You love it.” They said in unison, Nick and Blaine shaking their heads.


End file.
